


Cool Safflina

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, Cloaca, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Spring is in the air and Guy has only one thing on his mind...Gesane.Gesane stood panting, the snow gently drifting around him, his breast rising and falling beneath his cuirass as he shouldered his bow, and Guy couldn’t tear his eyes from that beautiful sight.
Relationships: Gesane/Guy (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	Cool Safflina

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the little group of people who are into this ship and need this fic. This is canonically part of _Rito Chronicles_.
> 
> Takes place in the pass north of Biron Snowshelf. Falls somewhere in _Age of Intolerance_ timeline. Guy and Gesane are new warriors. Harth and Teba are still fairly young, and Harth’s characterization is consistent with how I have him in his younger years—an unbearable asshole ♥
> 
> Thank you to my most excellent beta [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias)!!
> 
> For the Guy/Gesane square on the Ultra Rare bingo card.

Gesane stood panting, the snow gently drifting around him, his breast rising and falling beneath his cuirass as he shouldered his bow, and Guy couldn’t tear his eyes from that beautiful sight.

White vapor clouded around Gesane as he caught his breath, and fluffy snowflakes stuck in his warriors’ braids. Goddess, how Guy wanted to reach out and brush the snow from those braids, to catch Gesane by his armour and drag him close.

Around them, the last screeches of the monsters ceased as the other warriors landed, the wet spring snow crunching heavily beneath their talons. Hearing their approach, Guy shook himself from that pleasant daydream, lest Kyvoro accuse him of dozing off on duty. Even Guy had to admit, he was far more distracted than usual.

They were deep in the mountains, culling the colonies of bokoblins and lizalfos that had adapted to this cruel weather. Freshly fledged as a warrior, Guy had never flown so far north, but the adventure of having Gesane by his side as he fought in this new place was exciting, even if Teba and Harth seemed less than thrilled to have to come along.

Hot-tempered and aggravated from the lengthy flight, Harth stalked over to Guy and Gesane.

“Quit smiling. We’re being punished,” griped Harth, shoving Guy with his wing. “You look too happy and Kyvoro’ll give you something to make you as miserable as he is.”

“I’m not a novice anymore, Harth,” Guy said defensively; Harth had no business shoving him around.

“And?”

“Nothing...just...reminding you,” said Guy, wary of the conflict he might incite with the bad-tempered warrior.

Harth stood nearly breast to breast with Guy, and Guy took a step back. Guy had no qualms about ending bokoblins, but he was not inclined to violence toward his fellow Rito.

“Guy, don’t,” Gesane cautioned, and Guy felt Gesane’s wing wrap around his to pull him back.

“Harth,” sighed Teba, warning him off his course.

“Hey,” called Genik from further afield. “Harth! You and Teba need to do a flyover before we set up camp.”

Teba pushed off into the sky without delay, but Harth threw one final glance over his shoulder, his eyes darting down to where Gesane still held Guy’s wing. Guy reluctantly took his wing back, though Harth said nothing as he took off after Teba.

Guy turned back to see the concern on Gesane’s face—a slight furrow in his brow, that dark expression momentarily softened—it was a look only Guy knew. Had he not heard Genik crunching in the snow toward them, Guy might have reached up to brush his wingtip over that solemn face. Even with the threat of discovery—so feared by Gesane—Guy badly wanted to feel Gesane close to him.

“Guy, did Harth hit you?” Genik asked.

“No.”

“Well then, we need to get camp set up. Gesane, see what you can bring down to eat. Guy, get the fire going.”

It was often this way, Guy thought as he collected the dried spruce branches and the fallen bark from the white-trunked trees; Genik would issue Kyvoro’s orders and no one would question him. Kyvoro—dour and short-tempered though he had become—was an admirable warrior. And, if Guy was being perfectly honest, Kyvoro was rather good-looking as well. Perhaps that was why Genik did it, Guy thought and immediately wondered why his mind kept wandering those forbidden paths.

As Guy arranged a few stones around the kindling, Gesane set down beside him. Gesane untied the two pigeons that dangled from his belt and sat down on a fallen tree trunk, smooth from age where the bark had worn off. Focused entirely on his task, Gesane began to pluck the feathers from the doves in quick handfuls. 

As he stared at Gesane, Guy wished he could have such focus, or at least that he could fight off the desire to run his wings up Gesane’s thighs, to catch those cream-coloured feathers between his fingers, to push up the aging leather fauld...

Guy realized he had become lost in his fantasy when Teba landed near the soon-to-be fire. Startled, Guy stared hard at the peeling white bark as he struck at his flint, his shaking hands making it impossible to strike a spark.

With a quick glance at the two of them, Teba grumbled dismissively and stalked off to provide Kyvoro with his report. As Teba’s looming figure grew obscured in the falling snow, Guy nearly jumped out of his feathers to feel Gesane’s hand around his, taking the flint and blade from his grasp.

“What’s gotten into you?” asked Gesane, his voice as serious as ever.

Guy just shook his head and glanced back in the direction of the other four warriors. Caught up as they were in their discussion in the blowing snow, Guy took the opportunity to quickly touch his beak to Gesane’s.

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Gesane whispered furiously, though the gentleness with which he brushed the back of his wing over Guy’s as they prepared the fire betrayed him.

“I half want to run away, but only if you’ll come with me,” Guy said, reaching slightly to entangle their primaries.

“You hope for too much,” said Gesane, taking back his hand and striking the flint until the curling bark began to smoke.

“Took you long enough with the fire,” Harth called as he approached.

“Well it’s started now,” shrugged Guy, stepping back from Gesane lest Harth notice their closeness.

The other warriors joined them around the fire, and together they roasted the fowl and ate the dried rations of fish and nuts. Genik rifled through the feathers from the pigeons and held them out to the group.

“Smallest feathers get first, second and third watch,” said Genik.

“In my day we just made the newest warriors do it,” complained Harth as he drew his feather.

“In which case, you would still get watch,” Kyvoro pointed out humourlessly.

Harth huffed irately as they held up their feathers.

“Kyvoro is first, then me and...Harth gets to finish the night,” said Genik, a bright look in his eyes as Harth scowled.

As Kyvoro took up his post near the fire, the rest of them settled back against the cold rock wall to rest for the night. Settled next to Gesane, Guy could not seem to sit still, his mind too occupied by what he wished they might do. 

Harth and Teba—well practised in sleeping on such expeditions—wrapped themselves in their wings and closed their eyes, their breathing slow and even after only a few moments. As Harth’s head slipped comfortably onto Teba’s shoulder, Guy wondered idly if they sometimes found themselves entangled in one another.

Guy tried to halt that course of thought, but not before his mind had conjured an image of them both panting, the contrast of their plumage beautiful in its starkness as they wrapped themselves in one another. The thought left him unbearably warm and wishing he had a moment alone to deal with the urgent throbbing where his legs met. Better yet, a moment with Gesane.

The cloud cover was too thick to watch the moon travel across the sky, but Guy knew that the night was slipping away as he fidgeted. Beside him, Gesane feigned sleep well, though the gentle brush of the back of Guy’s wing against his thigh still prompted him to open his bleary eyes.

“I can’t sleep,” Guy whispered.

“You haven’t tried.”

“How would you know?”

“Because you can’t sit still.”

As Kyvoro left his watch to wake Genik, he cast Guy and Gesane a look of warning and they both closed their eyes quickly. Guy cracked his eye open, just a little, to watch the gentleness with which he woke Genik—if not Teba and Harth, then certainly Genik and Kyvoro had something between them. Genik—not nearly so tall as the First Warrior—would be lost in him, sea green enveloped in the dappled grey.

Thinking about it all had left the feathers damp beneath his fauld, and Guy squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to give himself away. Next to him Gesane seemed disturbed by his inability to keep still, but staunchly committed to pretending to sleep.

As Kyvoro’s breathing evened and Genik sat looking out at the pass, Guy impulsively reached down to take Gesane’s hand. Gesane opened his eyes and—seeing no one paying them any mind—squeezed Guy’s hand back. Shaking, Guy pulled Gesane’s wing into his lap and slid it up under his fauld.

For a moment Gesane remained still and Guy feared he would pull away, would end all association with him for being so bold while they were surrounded by others. Instead, Gesane slowly trailed up the inside of Guy’s thigh, his eyebrows raised in realization as he came into contact with that slick patch.

Guy clenched his beak hard as the feather touch slid over him, biting back the urge to moan, holding himself back from shamelessly thrusting against Gesane’s hand. This was as far as they had ever gone—only a half-moon’s turn since they had become so daring as to touch each other like this—and Guy craved Gesane’s wings on him every moment.

Genik shifted a little by the fire and Gesane yanked his hand back as though he had been burnt.

Seeing that Genik neither seemed to see them nor had any intention of rising from where he sat, Guy recovered his breath. Beside him, Gesane’s fearful face relaxed as well and Guy leaned in close, wild ideas overtaking his good sense.

“Let’s go for a flight,” Guy breathed against Gesane’s braid.

“We’re meant to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep like this.”

With that, Guy rose to his feet and made for Genik by the fire, Gesane following hesitantly after him. As they approached, Genik glanced up at them.

“Everything alright?” Genik asked.

“We’re just going to...I—I can’t sleep. I need to clear my head,” Guy stuttered.

“Right,” said Genik, slowly glancing between them. “Go with caution.”

Guy took off before Genik could second-guess their motives, Gesane right behind him. As they made their way down the pass, Guy set down in the whistling wind and glanced back toward the camp. Save for the glow of the firelight reflecting off the snow-covered evergreens, Guy could see nothing of their fellow warriors as Gesane set down beside him.

“I assume you have a plan in mind?” Gesane asked, a slight glimmer in his yellow eyes.

“Not as such...I just want to feel you again,” Guy said as he caught Gesane’s wings in his.

Gesane nodded, his hands tightening around Guy’s.

Above them, the rock was eroded into a natural bridge above the pass, and Guy pulled Gesane along by the wing, out of the wind where the rocks met at a sharp angle. Partly sheltered from the heavy snowflakes that drifted down from the overcast sky between the looming spruce trees and high rock walls, Guy drew Gesane close, desperate to feel his warmth once more. Gesane—normally so hesitant—caught Guy’s face in both wings and brushed his beak to Guy’s.

“You’re never like this,” Guy whispered as Gesane rested their foreheads together and nudged his beak again.

“You’re all I’ve thought about since we flew out,” Gesane said, his breath catching. “I couldn’t sleep for how badly I wanted to touch you.”

Guy’s head was abuzz as Gesane’s wings moved down over Guy’s pauldrons to tickle the back of his shoulders beneath the tails of his scarf. Gesane—solemn and taciturn—was rarely given to such admissions.

“Perhaps it’s the spring in the air,” Guy panted, his own wings trailing down to rest on the fastening of Gesane’s fauld.

Wondering if he had the audacity to unfasten them, Guy’s fingers shook on the leather laces that bound Gesane into his armour. Guy was too hesitant, and Gesane reached behind to catch Guy’s hands in his.

“If we go that far, we’re bound to be caught,” warned Gesane.

But Guy had always liked the risk.

“I would get caught with you,” Guy told him. “I would destroy what reputation I had. I would stand proudly before the village as we were exiled.”

“More like, they would find us wives and warn us to behave,” said Gesane flatly. “Though you always do dream.”

Despite the characteristic seriousness in Gesane’s tone, Guy could feel him quivering in his wings. Gesane still held his hands behind his back, and Guy drew nearer, the aged leather of Gesane’s cuirass pressing against the creaking freshness of Guy’s new armour. 

“I want you,” Guy said huskily. “I want to have you. Don’t say you don’t want the same.”

Gesane’s shaky breath was a white cloud around his face, his expression a look of supreme indecision. He glanced back in the direction of the camp before he grasped Guy’s face in his wings, their beaks bumping harshly together.

“Goddess, I do,” Gesane avowed, his forehead pressing hard to Guy’s.

The sound of Gesane’s voice, high with breathlessness, made Guy’s knees feel as though they had turned into the jelly that monsters left behind. Guy could feel Gesane’s hands, fumbling with the straps on his cuirass, his own fingers barely able to grasp the leather thongs on Gesane’s armour.

Gesane was faster, and as Guy pulled back to cast aside the cuirass which slid down from his shoulders, Gesane hurriedly undid the fastenings on his own that had so troubled Guy. Gesane set the cuirass on an icy rock, carelessly dropping his scarf on top of it before he put his wings behind his back to unlace his own fauld.

“Not wasting any time are you?” Guy teased.

Gesane’s fauld quickly joined the rest of his clothes before Guy could even think to fumble with the buckles on his own. Seeing Gesane so exposed made Guy’s heart race. The wind that made it through the rocks and trees rustled the creamy feathers that ran from the top of Gesane’s breast down to his legs. How badly Guy wanted to run his hands up to where Gesane’s legs met and stroke that sweet spot until Gesane begged for more.

“You just going to just stare until Harth sees we’re missing and comes to investigate?” Gesane pressed.

“I can’t get it undone,” Guy protested, Gesane’s rebuke setting his fingers in motion on the buckle once more.

Gesane closed the space between them, pulling Guy close with a wing in the front of his stubborn fauld. As Gesane’s strong wings wrapped around him to take over the fight with the stiff, new fastenings, Guy nipped at Gesane’s shoulder and trailed the tip of his beak up through the feathers on his neck. Gesane shivered a little as Guy’s beak scraped that one spot near the base of his skull.

“There,” said Gesane, the fauld dropping in the snow at Guy’s feet.

Guy didn’t have a chance to respond as the two of them tangled in the snow on the sloped ground, the fauld still around Guy’s leg as he rolled beneath Gesane’s weight.

“ _Ah_ ,” breathed Gesane as his wings trailed down to Guy’s hips. “I can’t wait a moment longer.”

“No?” Guy teased, pushing Gesane into the snow and letting his wing wander to the wisp-soft down between his legs.

“You enjoy the risk too much,” Gesane complained, squirming at the primary that tenderly grazed him.

“Goddess, you _do_ want this,” Guy said, his fingers trailing through the wet down.

Though Guy could hardly deny the fervid throbbing between his own legs, it was only the promise of finally having this moment with Gesane that prevented Guy from touching himself.

“Why delay?” Gesane begged.

“I want to see you,” said Guy, his wings resting on Gesane’s thighs as he knelt in the snow between them.

Gesane released his breath in a disgruntled huff, but let Guy wander in that unknown expanse of pale down. His cloaca glistened pink and swollen, and Guy fought the urge to nip at it, to pluck it like a berry from a snow-covered bush. Instead, Guy nuzzled the soft down, nipping at those salty trails, eliciting a gasp from Gesane as his beak bumped against those raw nerves.

Barely able to contain his glee, Guy did it again, Gesane rising up on his elbows to weave a hand into Guy’s crest. As he rubbed the curve of his beak back and forth over that slippery knoll, Gesane’s plea caught in his throat. Not wanting to spoil it too soon, Guy lifted his head and Gesane wiped gently at his cheek.

“It’s on your face.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when my face was buried there,” said Guy, wiggling up between Gesane’s legs to brush his slick beak over Gesane’s.

“Enough teasing,” Gesane huffed.

Gesane pressed his forehead to Guy’s once more, his wing across the back of Guy’s neck and shoulders. In a fluid motion, Guy found himself on his back in the snow, Gesane’s wing groping between his legs. As Gesane found his vent in the damp down, Guy shuddered, bucking into Gesane’s hand.

“Ready then?” Gesane asked.

Guy parted his thighs eagerly, desperate for contact. Gesane hesitated, his wings on Guy’s thighs as he stared at nothing in particular.

“Are you scared?” Guy pressed.

“We can’t come back from this,” said Gesane.

“There are many things we can’t come back from tonight,” said Guy, his beak still cold where that bit of Gesane froze in the wind.

“This is not...this isn’t courting.”

“Goddess, no one said it is,” urged Guy. “It’s just sex. Nothing is going to change between us.”

It seemed to Guy that Gesane’s urges outweighed whatever reluctance he might have had. Gesane drew himself up between Guy’s legs, the glistening drop on Gesane’s cloaca cool from the wind as it made contact with Guy’s.

Guy gasped, how long he had waited for the day they might do this! The slick between them heated up as they fumbled against one another until they found their rhythm, the saltiness that matted their feathers chafing between them. Glancing up, Guy saw Gesane’s eyes close, his beak slightly open as he panted, and Guy reached up to hold that beloved face. As his heart hummed in his breast, Guy wanted nothing more than to tell him, than to finally say those words—to let their hearts connect as their bodies did.

“ _Ah_ no,” Gesane choked, jerking sharply.

“No, it’s alright,” Guy whispered, caressing his cheek as he felt Gesane spill himself, hot and slippery, into his down.

As Gesane ground to the end of his release, he rested his forehead against Guy’s furcula, his trill catching in his throat. Tears built at the corner of Guy’s eyes as he pushed up against Gesane, even as Gesane grew too spent and sensitive and drew back with a wince.

“ _Gesane_ ,” Guy pleaded. “I’m so close.”

Gesane reached down between them to finish him, stroking as furiously as those few times they had slipped their wings beneath each other’s faulds and emerged from the woods near the Warbler’s Nest, shame-faced and sticky.

Lost on Gesane’s wing, existence narrowed to the two of them, the rushing in Guy’s hearing blocking out his ardent moans. When the world resolved, Gesane rested bonelessly upon him, and Guy nuzzled his beak in Gesane’s crest. In spite of Guy’s assurances, something had changed. As he revelled in Gesane’s warmth, Guy realized he wanted to spend his life with no one else.

As he caught his breath, Gesane pulled his sticky wing from between them and planted both wings in the snow on either side of Guy to rise.

“Can’t we stay like this?” Guy begged, wishing that they could rest entangled in one another for eternity.

“We’ve been gone far too long,” said Gesane, turning his head as Guy leaned in to nudge his beak, Guy’s beak scraping off the side of Gesane’s as he rose.

As Gesane collected his scarf from where it had slid to the ground, Guy saw the return of that rational calm that so often formed a wall between them. Guy stumbled to his feet, worrying that perhaps he had driven Gesane away—that he had said something in his bliss that Gesane wasn’t prepared to hear. 

“I’m sorry, if I—”

Gesane straightened, his serious expression halting Guy’s tongue. He held his scarf in one wing, a sprig of cool safflina in the other. Gesane stared at the tiny flowers, as if confused by their existence.

Heart pounding once more, Guy reached out a wing for the plant.

“Is that—”

“Guy, Gesane!” 

Guy nearly shed his feathers to see Genik perched on the natural arch above them. Gesane clenched his scarf to him, dropping the cool safflina between them.

“Goddess fuck!” Gesane hissed, his eyes wide with panic. “Genik, were you watching us?”

Genik landed in the snow beside them, his expression conveying neither surprise nor disgust.

“Get dressed and get back to the camp before I wake Harth for his watch.”

“Genik, you—” Guy stammered.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Genik promised solemnly. “It happens more often than you think.”

As Genik took off, Guy glanced back at Gesane, who hurriedly pulled on his clothes and followed in Genik’s wake. Guy pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could, though the abrupt end to that shared sweetness left him wanting to weep.

Alone, Guy knelt to pick up the icy-blue flower, carelessly discarded in the snow, and tucked it in his cuirass to rest above his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
